


Stupid Lies

by Dreamygirly



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Awkward Boners, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Love Triangles, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamygirly/pseuds/Dreamygirly
Summary: George always claimed to be a Alpha,but not even near he is just a little Omega.Living in a Apartment with his Friends Clay (Dream,a sexy,playful and strong Alpha) and Nick (Sapnap,a cute,horny and eager Alpha).These two have a relationship,atleast he thinks so but maybe they're using eachother for some benefits.Often when George comes home,he sees both of them on the couch sweaty,blushing and breathing for Air.It is easy for him to jerk off on the thoughts  of Clay and Nick doing pervert stuff with him.On the Weekend,George can't handle himself,gets into heat a few days before he normally would and doesn't have any Pills for help.But when he noticed it's way to late.He needs to tell the truth and his only chance are his Friends the Alphas,but is that a good idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 18





	Stupid Lies

Hello!

Here is Dreamygirl!

idk where to start,currently i write a Wattpad story (german) and i was thinking about to write a new story (english) about Sapnap,Dream and George.A problem is my native Language is not English so sorry for Gramma and Spelling mistakes.

if you want you can suggest things or tell me what to do better.  
I'm not really good at writing idk but i hope it will turn out good.

In basic it's a (smut) Storie about the two Alphas Nick and Clay,when they find out their Friend is not what he said he is.And that means it is kinda hard to write for me but it's okay nobody knows who i am so i don't care how cringe,stupid and chaotic it will be 

I will start to post in few days,so maybe if you're interested for the story mark it or something :D


End file.
